North Carolinaball
North Carolinaball |caption =I'm not f**king Poland! |government = Republic|personality = Aggressive, hypocritical, innocent, redneck.(like my father)|gender = Male|language = English|type = Stateball|capital = Raleigh|affiliation = USAball|religion = Christianity|friends = Most state balls, but especially South Carolinaball, Georgiaball and Virginiaball.|enemies = Kebab, non believers, transsexuals, and many political figures including: * Washington DCball: DAMN OBAMA AND OBAMACARE SCREWING MY COUNTRY UP! * ISISball: DAMN KEBAB TERRORISTS! I WILL KILL YUO WITH MY SHOTGUN!, Democrats, Republicans (NCball can into swing state) * Protesters - Stop taking down my statues! |likes = Jesus, God, weapons, Freedom, democracy, barbecue, tobacco, salamanders, ducks, airplanes, pirates, NASCAR, Dabbing (Even though he has no arms), Basketball, guns, Democrats, Republicans (NCball can into swing state), Camo Stuff, money ( Charlotte can into bank)|hates = Kebab, Gays, Lesbians, Democrats, atheism, SHARK ATTACKS.|predecessor =Province of North Carolina ((colony of UKball)|intospace = Builds rockets of USAball|status = "TAR HEELS WON COLLEGE BASKETBALL, Y'ALL!"|image = North Carolinaball.png|founded = 1712, statehood in 1789|reality = State of North Carolina|imagewidth = default|food = BBQ, Brunswick Stew, Fish|bork = Tarheel Tarheel or Panthers Panthers}} North Carolinaball is true Carolina one of the United States of Americaballs. He's an educated redneck. He can into South. He was the first State to declare independence from UKball on May 20th, 1775 and 12th to ratify the Constitution on November 21st, 1789. He was the last State to join Confederateball in the Civil War. USAball was nice to him because he didn't really want to leave before. This upset his neighbors, especially South Carolinaball and Virginiaball. North Carolina and Virginia both are in the south but sometimes want to be into the north because of their political views. Both are less right than the other southeast states. They are also the northernmost states of the south, leading to them being less southern. South Carolinaball also doesn't like the fact that North Carolina isn't very conservative, sometimes at an extreme level. Charlotteball is his largest city, and has the Bank of America corporate HQ. He has many great children of whom all he loves (aside from that liberal Chapel Hill) but Michael Jordan is his favorite. Trivia *He cannot decide his political party (he chose a republican president by a close margin, but a Democratic governor). *He can into cancer research *He cannot into teacher salary *He had a string of Democrat governors from 1901 to 1969 *He likes to join college basketball teams without taking classes. *Doesn't like Transgender Bathrooms, but may change his mind on it soon. *Loves pork and pigs of all kinds *Does not like yankee "barbecue" *Some say he can into gerrymandering *Grows lots of tobacco but is moving into banking *He has good beaches on the Outer Banks and likes to go fishing. Gallery 1482910 396758603810824 557394334806373958 n.png Vyvuybuug.png|Raleighball with raccoon Cap of southern USAballs qY2FAni.jpg Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Catholic Category:Orhodox Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:USABall Category:United States Category:Terrorism Category:Terrorist Category:Carolina Category:Christian Category:Former parts of the USC Category:North America Category:BBQ Category:Former parts of the CSAball Category:Former British Colonies Category:Elongated Category:Murica Category:Pork Lovers Category:Burger Category:Is swing state Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Former 13 Colonyball Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football Category:Original 13 Colonyball Category:Trump Supporters